Erotic Intentions
by Mel-aka-edgehead
Summary: Buffy admits in the episode "Older and Far away" that she and Spike are a couple. I take it from there.  Buffy had a hard day and want to sleep a couple of hours before she go on patrol...you can guess three times who she finds in her bed...asleep!


Buffy opened the front door of her house and chucked her keys onto the tiny table that stood to the left in the entryway. A few months ago, she decided that it would be a good idea to go back to college and she had a hell of a day. She had exams coming up and a lot of courses and she was starting to think that going back might have been a mistake.

Exhausted, she made her way into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Looking at the clock, she realized there was only four hours left before she had to go on patrol.

Buffy decided that a few hours of sleep couldn't hurt and she climbed up the stairs to her bedroom. The door was closed and she smiled, knowing who was inside, waiting for her.

Buffy slowly opened the door. It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room, and once they did, she was filled with lust at the sight before her.

Spike was asleep and the red satin sheets of their bed were draped low on his hips and she could see some of the fine hair that lead to his nether regions peeking over the top. The thought of his long, heavy, veined cock that she knew was hiding beneath those sheets made her hot.

She didn't know how she could be so lucky to have him after what she'd done to him all those months ago, when Willow brought her back from the dead.

He showed her that she was alive. He showed her that it was worth it to start a new life with him. He showed her how wonderful love could be and every night since she finally stopped resisting him and let him move in, he showed her how much he needed her, how much she needed him…in so many ways.

He stirred and turned on his back. The sheets slipped a bit lower, exposing his hipbones, and Buffy wanted to go to him and nibble on the soft skin there.

Slowly she approached the bed and crawled between his legs. She tucked the sheets lower to reveal his soft cock to her hungry eyes. Buffy couldn't resist. She began to kiss his stomach and nibbled a trail towards his groin.

She knew that Spike was awake when two strong hands buried into her blonde hair. She smiled against his abdomen, hearing a hiss escape from his lips as she went a bit lower to draw a line on his inner thigh with her tongue. She switched over to the other thigh and licked him from his knee up to his groin. She loved giving him pleasure, loved returning the favor that he was all too willing to give her time and time again.

Buffy took his semi-hard cock, laid it on his abdomen, and began to draw circles on and around his testicles with gentle licks. She could feel his scrotum tighten and Spike closed his eyes, biting his lower lip in absolute bliss.

Buffy licked her fingers and slid them down his length, tracing the veins on his dick. Then, she licked her palms and began to pump it slowly.

Spike stretched his arms above his head and held onto the headboard. His dick grew hard as a rock as she pumped it, then she lowered her head to suck the slightly purple tip into her mouth. She moaned as she licked and sucked him.

Spike whispered the words, "Oh, God," over and over again.

Buffy released his dick and let her tongue twirl around it as she looked into Spike's dark blue eyes that were almost black with lust. She let her mouth wander down his length and up again to suck at the head.

"Make it nice and slick," he whispered, and Buffy obediently put him into her mouth again. "Take me all the way in," Spike moaned, causing her to giggle.

"You know it won't fit," she said.

"Go as deep as you can….please!"

Buffy tried to relax her throat muscles but she couldn't put more than half of him into her mouth without gagging. She took him as deep as she could and began to swallow around the head.

"God damn!" Spike shouted and fisted one of his hands into her hair again.

Buffy released his dick with a kiss to the head and began to stroke it once more. She looked at him as he mouthed, "Do it again."

She did eagerly, and he fought with himself not to come. It looked like his girl wanted to play.

It always made Buffy hot and horny when she sucked his cock and as she deep throated him, she slipped one hand between her legs and started to caress her pussy. She liked to play with her drenched pussy lips, and Buffy knew that it would make Spike even hotter when she began to moan around him while she masturbated.

Spike couldn't wait any longer, so he took her by the hair and pulled her to him to kiss her passionately. Buffy moaned into his mouth as his tongue massaged hers. He broke the kiss to let his mouth wander south over her collarbones to her tits. He sucked and licked her nipples until they were hard as nails.

He turned her over onto her back and his tongue moved lower, over her navel to her glistening pussy. He knew that it made her hot when she sucked his dick, but he couldn't remember a time when she was ever that wet, as she was then.

It made him a bit proud that he was the one that made her so wet. Only to know that sucking his cock could make her gash slick, made his cock harden a bit more, if that were even possible. It felt like it was about to burst and he had to do something.

Spike let his tongue slip between her nether lips and drove it up and down her slit. He never touched her clit, though, and that drove her insane.

"Please lick it!" She begged.

He laid his chin on her mound and looked deep into her eyes. "Is that all you want?"

Buffy closed her eyes as one of his long fingers drew lazy circles around the bundle of nerves. "First I want you to lick my clit…and then I want to ride you 'til you pop."

Spike didn't wait another second. He latched onto her clit and sucked it into his mouth. Buffy screamed in ecstasy and pulled at his hair to give him a sign that she was about to come. He pushed three fingers into her and pumped them in and out at a frantic pace. He could feel her walls contract, drawing his fingers even deeper into her channel.

Buffy came hard and shouted his name. He lay beside her and began to caress her stomach, kissing her forehead as she came down from her high.

It wasn't long before Buffy pushed Spike on his back, ready for more. "Put your hands on the headboard!" She commanded. With a devilish grin, he obeyed and held on to the brass bed frame.

"I'm all yours," he whispered, and couldn't wait for whatever she had planned.

She straddled him and put her quim right in front of his face. He could smell her unique musk and his mouth began to water, but before he could taste it, it was gone. Buffy kissed her way down to his chest and circled both of his nipples with her tongue.

Buffy slowly pushed her torso up and sank down onto his steel-hard cock. "You know what I'm about to do?" she asked him as she began to ride him slowly.

Spike shook his head. "Please tell me."

She grinned. "I'll ride you at a gallop until your legs buckle and your eyes roll up. I got muscles you've never even dreamed of. I'll squeeze you until you pop like warm  
Champagne and you'll beg me to hurt you just a little bit more."

"Then show me!" he said in excitement.

She quickened her pace and rode him a bit harder and faster. She could feel the head of his cock brushing against her G-Spot and she began to shudder, wanting more.

Buffy was riding him in a frantic tempo and bent backwards to support herself. Spike could feel her walls began to flutter and he knew that she was about to come for the second time.

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" Every syllable rose until she shouted out his name.

She slumped down onto his chest. "That was intense," she whispered, and Spike stroked her sweat soaked hair.

"I think I can top that," he said, and Buffy looked at him with wide eyes.

"Turn around…I want to fuck you from behind," he whispered into her ear and she eagerly turned over, knowing what he could do to her.

He put a neck roll under her hips and spread her legs slightly.

Slowly, he pushed the bell shaped head of his cock into her pussy and hissed as her hot channel surrounded him. She moaned as Spike began to move within her. It amazed her how he came up with so many different positions. Living for over a hundred years could definitely teach a vampire a few things, she thought.

"Oh, God…right there!" She cried with every stroke of his cock as his head pushed against her G – spot and his testicles slapped against her clit. It didn't take long before her walls were fluttering around his prick, signalling her oncoming orgasm for the third time.

Spike abruptly pulled out and licked Buffy's pussy to tease her, not yet wanting her to come, but unable to keep from touching her.

Then he pushed her onto her back, draped one leg above his shoulder and slid his dick inside her once more. He fucked her hard at first, too turned on to control himself, and the he slowed down, wanting to make it last when he felt her walls clenching around him again.

He leaned forward and kissed her slowly and Buffy moaned into his mouth as he picked up the speed of his hips again.

Their foreheads where touching as they looked each other in the eyes. "Do you want me to cum?" asked Spike, and Buffy nodded.

"Where do you want me to cum?"

She hissed as he pushed deep into her. "I like when you cum in my mouth and kiss me afterwards."

Spike grinned and sped up his pace. Buffy threw back her head and cried out as her orgasm suddenly took over her body.

He pulled out of her and turned over to lie on his back. "Get what you want, pet!" he said arrogantly, watching Buffy as she laid herself between his legs and began to stroke his cock with both hands.

"Just like that…don't stop," Spike whispered and closed his eyes. They reopened and he saw that Buffy's were closed. "Hey, pet….look at me…and don't stop stroking." Buffy grinned and nibbled on her lips teasingly, knowing that it would drive him crazy.

"Do you want to come in my mouth?" she asked and Spike nodded.

"Keep stroking pet…keep stroking…here it comes…"

Buffy quickly put his erupting dick into her mouth and swallowed every last drop. Spike collapsed onto his back, completely satisfied. He felt Buffy lie beside him and begin to draw circles on his abdomen with the tips of her fingers. He looked into her sparkling green eyes and smiled.

He pulled her to him and kissed her hard, tasting himself on her tongue but he didn't mind…she'd asked for it and he'd do anything for his girl.

She pulled away and looked into his blue eyes. "I love you….William," she whispered and Spike kissed her forehead.

"I know, Buffy….I love you, too," he said as they both crawled under the red satin sheets to lay with one another.

Buffy laid her head on Spike's shoulder and caressed his chest idly, staring at the ceiling. Lying beside him in her room scented with the smell of sex and sweat was all she needed to forget about the awful day she had.

The last thing Buffy felt before she fell asleep was Spike's lips on her forehead. Spike couldn't believe that he was lying there in Buffy's bedroom, in her bed.

He looked down on her sleeping form and she seemed to be pleased how her life had changed within just a few months…and he couldn't help but agree. Finally she was with him…in the dark!

The End


End file.
